


¿Por qué?

by Ekhi



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Curiosity, Cute Kids, Family, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera y la más simple emoción que descubrimos en la mente humana es la curiosidad (Simon Burke).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Por qué tú si puedes y yo no?

**Author's Note:**

> Había pensado escribir un one-shot sobre esto pero tras escribirlo, pensé que podía dar pie a un fic "multicapitular" así que... Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Los acontecimientos narrados son una pequeña ventana a un futuro alternativo e hipotético en relación a los acontecimientos sucedidos durante gran parte de la segunda mitad de la Cuarta Temporada. Los grupos reunidos no son los mismos reflejados en la pantalla pequeña. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento.

Sus pequeños pies enfundados en unas botas demasiado grandes para ella, corrían con velocidad por encima de la hierba, alejándose de su compañera de juegos ese día. Aguantó su risa echando un rápido vistazo a los calcetines de lana que sobresalían por encima de la caña de la bota, impidiéndole quedarse descalza en mitad de la carrera.

Sorteó a Carol y Tyresse quienes conversaban relajados en torno a la hoguera ubicada en el centro de su campamento temporal. Sus miradas divertidas se posaron en su menuda figura escabulléndose entre las tiendas montadas en dirección a los árboles. Sabía que no podía alejarse demasiado de ellos, pero tenía su cuchillo con ella y no pensaba perderse en el bosque. Sabía cómo no hacerlo, Daryl se había encargado de ello.

Sopesó qué árbol era su mejor ruta de escape y escondite hasta que pudiera volver al punto central ganando así la partida a la joven Greene. Sus dedos se aferraron a las ranuras del tronco de uno de los árboles y comenzó a trepar por él ayudándose con los pies. No era tarea sencilla y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero sus reflejos habían mejorado, y sus brazos aunque eran los de una niña pequeña, eran más fuertes.

Su respiración errática parecía ensordecida por los latidos de su corazón, palpitando en sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar con claridad la voz de Beth anunciándole que se acercaba. Tragó grueso, cerró los ojos y se aferró a la rama sobre la que se encontraba sentada. Poco a poco su corazón palpitó con más normalidad permitiéndole oír con más claridad.

Escuchó sus pisadas sobre la hierba, tenían esa agilidad propia de la chica rubia. El cazador le había enseñado a saber escuchar los sonidos, a reconocer los pasos de cada persona del campamento por si algún día lo necesitaba. _"Quizá tengas que esconderte, y oigas a alguien acercarse a ti, pienses que es uno de nosotros y… no lo sea."_ Le había dicho insistiendo en cuán importante era esa lección para su supervivencia.

Pronto avistó entre las hojas del árbol en el que se encontraba agazapada su melena rubia revuelta y recogida en una coleta. Su trenza escondida entre sus cabellos rubios.

\- Jude… Sé que estás por aquí.- Dijo la chica haciéndola sonreír. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para impedir que se le escapara la risa. – Te voy a encontrar, ya lo verás.- Dijo la joven con firmeza alejándose de su escondite en dirección opuesta.

Cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos y creyó que era seguro volver a tierra, descendió del árbol con cuidado, salvando de un salto el último metro de altura desde una de las ramas más bajas. Se quedó completamente estática unos segundos y echó a andar silenciosa en dirección opuesta a la que Beth había desaparecido.

Cogió un diente de león del suelo acariciando con gesto ausente las semillas ya emblanquecidas, una de ellas voló hasta posarse sobre la hierba a sus pies. Judith caminaba centrada en la flor que tenía entre manos, rompiendo una de las primeras normas que le habían enseñado: estate atenta a lo que te rodea en todo momento, no te distraigas.

Tras varios minutos absorta en su diente de león cada vez más escuálido, escuchó un ruido similar al de un riachuelo. La pequeña Grimes alzó la mirada de la flor viendo varios metros más adelante a Daryl. Judith frunció el ceño al verle con los pantalones abiertos, la bragueta bajada y algo entre sus manos. Alzó las cejas sorprendida al ver que el riachuelo que había creído oír, provenía en realidad de los pantalones del cazador quien había escogido ese pequeño rincón para aliviarse la vejiga.

Judith miró a sus propios pantalones, estiró la goma de la cintura encontrándose con su ropa interior de flores. Volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Daryl quien se estaba girando abrochando el cinturón del pantalón. El gesto quedó congelado a medio camino al descubrir a Judith como espectadora. La niña ladeó el rostro mientras se acercaba al cazador ignorando el rubor que había trepado por su nuca hasta cubrir su rostro, sus manos aun separando la cinturilla de su pantalón de su tripa infantil.

\- La tía Beth me dijo que tenía que agacharme cuando quisiera hacer pis…- Contaba la niña mientras se acercaba a él, absorta en su ropa.- Pero tú no lo haces, ¿por qué no te agachas, tío Daryl?- Preguntó la niña mirándole por fin. El dedo índice de su mano derecha señaló la bragueta de los pantalones del cazador.- ¿Me podrías enseñar a hacerlo de pie?- Arrugó la nariz en un mohín.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Daryl saliendo de su estupefacción.- ¡Ni por el forro de los….!- Se mordió la lengua antes de que las cejas de Judith desaparecieran tras su flequillo al escucharle.- No, Judith. No… No puedo, no puedes… No…- Nervioso quitó las manos de la niña de la cintura de su pantalón.- Vamos, no puedes andar por aquí tú sola, y lo sabes.- Le recriminó él por lo bajo empujándola del hombro hacia el campamento.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Judith con un deje de rabia en su voz viéndose arrastrada por el menor de los Dixon.

\- Porque eres demasiado pequeña para andar tú sola por ahí y…- Siguió Daryl farfullando por lo bajo intentando pensar en la mejor manera de abordar el tema con Carol o Beth para que le explicaran a Judith "las diferencias entre los niños y las niñas". Se pasó una mano por el pelo ahogando un suspiro.

\- ¿Cuándo sea más mayor podré hacerlo de pie como tú?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa enorme que iluminó sus ojos fijos en los de Daryl.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Tú no puedes mear de pie, Jude.- Atajó él por lo sano.- Bueno… _poder puedes_ pero… No.- Insistió él rehuyendo la mirada de la niña.

\- ¿Por qué puedo pero no puedo?- Continuó Judith sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que salía de la boca del cazador.

\- Porque no, y ya está. Porque no puedes. Punto. Fin. Se acabó la historia.- Sentenció con un gesto de su mano parándose frente a la niña para dejar claro que no había modo de seguir hablando del tema.

Judith le miró enojada. Su enfado se convirtió en lágrimas silenciosas que nublaron sus ojos claros anclados a los de él. Daryl agachó la cabeza exhalando profundamente. Su maniobra no estaba funcionando.

\- ¡No es justo!- Gritó golpeando el suelo con la planta del pie, enrabietada.

\- No es cuestión de justicia, patea-traseros.- Susurró Daryl intentando hacerle comprender sin meterse en un cenagal.- Es que… Puedes hacerlo, pero _no debes_ hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué tú si puedes y yo no?- Atacó de nuevo la niña limpiándose con fuerza las mejillas con el puño de la manga.

\- Porque somos diferentes.- Respondió él tragando grueso. Viendo que aquello no iba a ninguna parte se agachó frente a ella, sus manos en cada cadera de la niña.- No todos podemos hacer lo mismo, ya lo sabes.

\- Ya pero…- Se mordió el labio inferior desviando su mirada hacia la hierba.

\- Hey,- Daryl le pellizcó el mentón con suavidad- no es malo que no _puedas_ hacerlo.

\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo.- Susurró Judith en un hilo de voz mirándole de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? Es una tontería, enana.- Su pulgar acarició la piel de su cintura bajo la camiseta, intentando relajarla.

\- Porque así seré más como tú.- Le respondió la niña con la franqueza prendida de sus irises azules.

Franqueza y un atisbo de una necesidad de algo, campaban a sus anchas en esos ojos de niña. Daryl no supo qué contestar a la respuesta que le había dado la pequeña.

\- ¡Te encontré!- Proclamó una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándoles a ambos. La sonrisa de Beth no tardó en tornarse en preocupación al ver la escena frente a ella.- ¿Ocurre algo?

Daryl negó en silencio mirándole por encima del hombro a la chica, dándole a entender que más tarde se lo explicaría. Sin embargo, probablemente no le haría partícipe de la última parte de la conversación, eso quedaría entre ellos dos, o eso era lo que él deseaba.


	2. ¿Por qué sonríes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no es una continuación del anterior.
> 
> Los acontecimientos narrados son una pequeña ventana a un futuro alternativo e hipotético en relación a los acontecimientos sucedidos durante gran parte de la segunda mitad de la Cuarta Temporada. Los grupos reunidos no son los mismos reflejados en la pantalla pequeña. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento.

Corrían sin descanso, con el aliento entrecortado y los miembros entumecidos por el tiempo que llevaban a la carrera. Huyeron en cuanto pudieron, en cuanto vieron una oportunidad de alejarse de aquel grupo que les había hecho prisioneros.

Aún podía sentir el mordisco de la cuerda en la piel de sus muñecas, podía entrever las marcas de dedos cubriendo la piel tostada de Judith corriendo frente a él. Su larga melena rubia estaba salpicada por la sangre, suya y de quienes les habían retenido.

Ambos cayeron al suelo tras la sombra que les proporcionaba una valla publicitaria en mitad de un prado inmenso. La alta hierba ocultaba parcialmente su cuerpo, ondeando con gracilidad a su alrededor ante las suaves embestidas del viento.

Mantenían los ojos cerrados o clavados en el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas, el retumbar de sus corazones acelerados opacaba cualquier posibilidad de escuchar si alguien se acercaba. Pero no importaba, necesitaban descansar, necesitan recuperar fuerzas, necesitaban olvidar que habían estado a punto de acabar muertos bajo tierra.

Daryl extendió su brazo hacia el cuerpo de Judith quien extendió su mano hacia él, buscando la suya, asiéndose a ella con fuerza. Un leve apretón que fue correspondido y ambos continuaron inertes intentando recuperar la calma.

* * *

Daryl se mordió la lengua para no seguir maldiciendo a los cabrones que habían marcado de esa manera el cuerpo de Judith. Varios cardenales enrojecían la piel de su espalda, de su pecho y de sus muslos. Tragó grueso deteniendo sus movimientos y clavó su mirada en la nuca de la casi adolescente ya, apostada frente a sus rodillas clavadas en el suelo.

La gasa de su mano derecha estaba enrojecida por la sangre que había limpiado de las heridas en su espalda.

\- No… No consiguieron hacerme nada.- Susurró Judith en voz baja, en un tono casi inaudible por encima del crepitar del fuego que habían encendido al caer la noche.

Daryl encerró la gasa en su puño y exhaló con profundidad. La pequeña Grimes le miró por encima de su hombro, el rostro parcialmente oscurecido por la falta de luz natural.

\- ¿Has terminado?- Le preguntó sin querer ahondar en el asunto. No hacían falta más palabras. Daryl asintió en silencio ayudándole a recolocarse la camiseta y cubrir sus heridas.- ¿Dónde te alcanzaron?- Judith se giró sobre sus rodillas obligándole con su mano a acercarse más al fuego para poder revisarle.

Los ojos claros de Judith recorrieron su cuerpo, las salpicaduras de sangre y los cercos que comenzaban a formarse por las heridas, algunas de ellas que parecían no querer parar de sangrar. Sus cejas se fruncieron sobre su fina nariz, varias arrugas estrecharon la piel de su frente, sus dientes rasgaron la piel de su labio inferior. Sus ojos brillantes se clavaron en los de él.

\- No es nada, Jude.- Daryl le aseguró pegando su palma contra la herida de bala en su abdomen.

Judith parpadeó siendo consciente de la palidez en el rostro del cazador, del sudor que cubría su cuerpo a pesar de que hacía rato que habían encontrado refugio. Podía ver la sequedad de sus labios, el ligero temblor en una de sus manos, sus movimientos lentos y ligeramente descoordinados.

\- Estaré bien.- La joven Grimes cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, sus manos apuñadas a ambos lados de sus rodillas.- No es…

\- Cállate.- Le ordenó tajante mirándole por fin, la ira encendida en sus ojos le hizo apartar la mirada.

Apartó sus manos de su torso y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. A cada centímetro que descubría la camiseta interior iba siendo desvelada. A cada centímetro que descubría el blanco original adquiría un tono oscuro por la sangre vertida.

Las pequeñas manos de Judith temblaron antes de cerrarlas de nuevo y extenderlas para alzar la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Daryl se quejó pero le ayudó a quitarle la prenda y dejarla en el suelo. Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la hierba, descansando la cabeza y la mirada al cerrar los ojos.

Los dedos de Judith se movieron por el corte en su pectoral izquierdo, por el agujero de bala en su costado – sin orificio de salida- por las infinitas quemaduras que aquellos bastardos le habían provocado como divertimento ante las amenazas que gritaba ella al verle siendo golpeado y herido. Habían disfrutado con el dolor que Judith no había podido ocultar, se habían reído con sus insultos… Pero habían dejado de hacerlo cuando uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a ella con las manos desnudas y recibir un profundo mordisco. Daryl sonrió nostálgico enfrascado en la neblina que la falta de adrenalina comenzaba a crear al recordar un gesto parecido pero interpretado por su progenitor.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?- Le preguntó Judith con cierto desconcierto airado, su mirada seria fija en su semblante.

\- Porque eres igual que tu padre.- Le dijo enmarcando su rostro con su mano libre, tiñendo la mejilla de Judith con su propia sangre fresca.- Rick también tenía una buena… dentadura.

Le pellizcó el mentón arrancándole una sonrisa suave antes de que desapareciera de nuevo. Se miraron en silencio unos instantes recordando a quienes no estaban ya con ellos en aquel mundo.

Judith carraspeó agitando ligeramente la cabeza y le ayudó a tumbarse sobre la hierba, usó su chaqueta como almohada y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior de su mochila.

Sacó el pequeño botiquín que conservaban e iban ampliando o reemplazando en cuanto encontraban algo de utilidad. Sacó la aguja, hilo y alcohol junto a una gasa. Rebuscó entre el montón de leña reunido una madera más pequeña que las demás.

A la par que Judith le tendió el trozo de madera, Daryl le dio la pequeña navaja que guardaba en el bolsillo. La joven Grimes limpió la hoja con el alcohol a la vez que sus manos. Miró al cazador quien asintió con la madera bien sujeta entre sus dientes; con pulso firme y seguro, Judith hundió la hoja en su carne lo suficiente para abrirla y poder introducir sus dedos, Daryl ahogó su grito contra el puño de su mano sobre su boca. Su cabeza se giró hacia su derecha, cayendo inconsciente por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

La joven Grimes le miró de soslayo antes de afanarse en sacar la bala de la herida y cerrarla la mejor posible. Con la hoja de la navaja al rojo vivo, intentó cauterizar la herida en el pecho cubriéndola después con un trozo de gasa.

Tras comprobar su pulso una vez más, débil y errático pero ahí continuaba al igual que su respiración, Judith cubrió el cuerpo de Daryl con el raído poncho que aún conservaban después de tantos años.

Dejó que el fuego consumiera la madera casi en su totalidad. Apoyó la ballesta cargada en el suelo a su lado, la navaja de Daryl firme contra su palma izquierda preparada para lo que fuera, sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho conservando así el calor. Sus ojos no se separaron de su silueta ni un instante, su cuerpo a menos de un palmo de distancia.

Iba a estar bien. No le iba a pasar nada. No tardaría en despertar.

Un gemido de dolor y humano escapó de entre los labios del cazador. Judith escondió su sonrisa entre sus rodillas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas contenidas empaparan la tela que las cubría. Deslizó su mano hacia el antebrazo de Daryl dándole un ligero apretón.

\- Estoy aquí.- Se humedeció los labios y afianzó su voz.- Te pondrás bien.- Suspiró.- Estaremos bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo reconozco, he estado a punto de cargarme a Daryl en este capítulo, el cuerpo me pedía algo así pero al final he decidido cambiar el asunto y ésto es lo que ha salido.
> 
> Espero que este nuevo "por qué" en una situación menos... "ligera" os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y por vuestros reviews!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en la próxima pregunta!


	3. ¿Por qué...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no es una continuación del anterior.
> 
> Los acontecimientos narrados son una pequeña ventana a un futuro alternativo e hipotético en relación a los acontecimientos sucedidos durante gran parte de la segunda mitad de la Cuarta Temporada. Los grupos reunidos no son los mismos reflejados en la pantalla pequeña. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento. 
> 
> Perdonar si hay alguna gamba-zarpa por el camino.

Podría escuchar sus pasos delicados recorriendo el pasillo sin cesar. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. Tras los primeros crujidos de la madera quejándose bajo su peso en mitad de la noche, le escuchó descalzarse para así amortiguar mejor su inquietud.

Daryl deslizó el antebrazo apoyado en su coronilla sobre la almohada y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Pudo ver la sombra de sus pies pasando una vez más por delante de la rendija bajo la puerta. Ahogó un suspiro y se incorporó en la cama. Alcanzó la camiseta que había terminado en el suelo por culpa del maldito calor, y se la puso.

Descalzo se acercó a la puerta escuchando el paseo nocturno de Judith detenerse en el acto. Había aprendido muy bien a escuchar y ser consciente de todo cuanto le rodeaba. Niña inteligente.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y apoyó su sien contra el marco de madera, la mirada ligeramente somnolienta y el pelo revuelto por haber sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Frente a él, quieta en mitad de la penumbra del pasillo, una niña de larga melena rubia y ojos brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad, le miraba enfundada en una camiseta demasiado grande para ella y unos pantalones cortos.

Daryl se rascó la mejilla contra el marco y abrió más la puerta de la habitación, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza que entrara.

\- Vamos, o despertarás a todos con tus paseos. – Susurró con voz ronca cerrando la puerta tras el cuerpo menudo de Judith.

La niña avanzó hacia la cama trepó por el borde hasta acomodarse contra el cabecero de la misma. Daryl se sentó a su lado con las piernas estiradas sobre las sábanas y las manos sobre su regazo.

Miró de soslayo a Judith quien estaba completamente absorta mirando a la nada, enredando y desenredando un mechón de pelo en torno a su dedo índice. Había encogido sus piernas tostadas por el sol hacia su pecho, abrazándose a ellas con la mano libre.

\- Deberían de haber vuelto ya.- Si hubiera bostezado en ese preciso instante se habría perdido su voz. Pero le había escuchado perfectamente.

\- Estarán bien, tranquila.- Le dijo él con una seguridad que no llegaba a convencerle del todo ni a sí mismo.

\- Eso no lo sabes.- No era un reproche, era una realidad que todos ellos conocías de sobra pero que, en ocasiones, no era lo que olvidaran; sino que era simplemente que preferían no darle una importancia excesiva que acaba con su voluntad y su esperanza.

\- No, supongo que no…- Confesó apartando sus ojos de ella para fijarlos en el cuadro que colgaba de la pared.

Sintió el colchón moverse ligeramente bajo su peso antes de notar el roce de su pelo en su hombro y uno de sus finos brazos colarse entre los suyos. Buscaba consuelo, seguridad, confort, consuelo. Todo lo que no era capaz de transmitir con palabras.

Daryl soltó su brazo y lo pasó por detrás de su espalda, obligándole a que le abrazara, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Besó su pelo brevemente, acarició la piel de su brazo del hombro al codo, del codo al hombro.

\- Volverán, Jude. – Besó su coronilla una vez más.- Volverán.

No le dijo que intentara dormir, que necesitaba descansar, que cerrara los ojos y se perdiera en la última conversación que había tenido con ellos. Sabía que lo haría igualmente. No iba a malgastar palabras en vano.

* * *

Daryl entró por la puerta con el jabalí que había cazado colgando del hombro. Su mirada fue con rapidez hacia la ventana de la sala donde sabía que la encontraría. Encogida en una bola, abrazada a una muñeca con un solo brazo, Judith no apartaba sus ojos del paisaje que le brindaba la ventana en cuyo alfeizar se encontraba sentada.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, al mirar se encontró con el rostro de Carol. Se miraron en silencio con una muda pregunta, _"¿Se sabe algo? ¿Han vuelto?"_ La mujer de pelo cano negó con la cabeza apretando los labios, sus ojos no tardaron en desviarse hacia la silueta de Judith. De su garganta salía el leve sonido de una canción sin letra que había aprendido y repetido como un loro desde que había aprendido a hablar. Le tranquilizaba y a la vez inquietaba a quienes le rodeaban al saber el porqué de esa costumbre, de esa necesidad.

Daryl le tendió el animal ya despellejado a Carol y siguió su camino hacia el baño. Iba a quitarse la mugre encima aprovechando que en aquella recóndita casa aún había manera de tener agua corriente.

Se deshizo de las ropas y las dejó en un montón sobre el retrete, descorrió la cortina y abrió el chorro del agua fría aguantando un siseó al impactar contra su pecho, arrancándole un escalofrío. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua y agachó la mirada viendo el agua ligeramente enrojecida por la sangre del jabalí colarse por el sumidero entre sus pies. Disfrutó unos segundos de la calma que el agua le confería al aliviar la tensión de sus músculos y comenzó a enjabonarse con brío para salir cuanto antes de allí.

En cuanto terminó de secarse con la toalla se colocó los mismos pantalones y salió al pasillo en dirección a su habitación tras asegurarse de que no había nadie por las inmediaciones.

Se puso ropa limpia y volvió sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose en la puerta de la sala de estar.

\- Hey, sinvergüenza.- Le llamó a Judith quien parpadeó saliendo de su trance musical mirándole.- ¿Me echas una mano limpiando esto?- Le preguntó alzando la ballesta salpicada con sangre.

\- Claro…- Dijo la niña poniéndose en pie con la muñeca aún en la mano. Se detuvo en mitad de la sala y la dejó sobre el brazo del sofá siguiendo sus pasos hacia el jardín trasero.

Daryl tomó asiento en el taburete más alto y Judith tomó asiento en una silla de mimbre, sus pies casi rozaban el suelo. El cazador esbozó una suave sonrisa viéndole balancear su pierna derecha a la espera de que le diera algo con lo que entretenerse. Necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera en quienes estaban por ahí fuera y a quienes esperaban. Ambos lo necesitaban.

\- Ten, limpia las flechas con esto.- Le tendió un trapo y acercó en su dirección el cubilete con agua que Carol había preparado mientras él estaba en la ducha.

De forma metódica los dedos de Judith comenzaron a frotar la sangre que se había quedado pegada en las flechas, parte de ella ya se había secado. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que le "pidió" su ayuda y que la niña se había esmerado en dejar las flechas tan perfectas como recién compradas.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la tarea entre manos, intercambiando alguna que otra palabra suelta para pedir una flecha nueva o indicarle una esquina en la que algo no estuviera del todo limpio, o pidiendo de sus dedos más pequeños para alcanzar zonas más inaccesibles para él.

Los minutos pasaron, el sol comenzó a perder su brillantez cubriéndose el cielo de un tono más anaranjado anunciando el final del día.

Judith alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, para descenderla instantes después hacia la carretera que llevaba a su hogar temporal, buscando algo en el horizonte, un sonido, una silueta, una voz. Lo que fuera, pero algo. Otro día más sin noticias de ellos.

* * *

Gritos, golpes, pasos acelerados, preguntas. Daryl se levantó como un resorte de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación violencia. Varios haces de luz se movían de forma errática por el pasillo.

\- ¡Rápido, llevadlo a la cocina!- Escuchó decir a Carol, dándose de bruces con la espalda de Glenn y Michonne quienes cargaban a un semiinconsciente Rick.

Maggie iba tras ellos con el frente de la camiseta ensangrentado junto con las manos, cruzó su mirada con ella y tragó grueso al ver lo que sus ojos eran incapaces de ocultar. Beth no tardó en aparecer con el bullicio que se había montado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- La somnolienta voz de Judith instauró un silencio sepulcral en la cocina. La joven Greene se apresuró a ponerse entre la niña y la figura de su padre, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

\- Ven conmigo, Jude.- Le pidió Beth tironeando de su mano con más fuerza de la habitual para que le siguiera.

\- ¿Y Carl?- Preguntó Daryl en un susurro viendo a Carol llenar una cazuela con agua y encender la pequeña cocina portátil para calentarla.

\- Está… Está con Tyresse fuera. – Musitó Maggie ayudándole a Carol a rasgar la camiseta ensangrentada de Rick para que pudiera limpiarle y actuar sobre sus heridas. Michonne salió de la cocina sin mediar palabra.

Su pecho parecía querer rivalizar con la espalda de Daryl a juzgar por los cortes y magulladuras que lo perlaban sin contemplaciones.

\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado?- Le preguntó a Glenn quien se apoyó contra la pared con el rostro desencajado.

\- Estábamos… Volvíamos ya hacia aquí cuando… Ninguno los vio estaban en mitad de todo y…- Decía de forma errática pasándose una mano por el pelo intentando ordenar sus ideas. – Tuvimos que salir del coche y… Entonces…- Suspiró.- No sé cómo diablos hemos logrado llegar si quiera.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una horda semejante.- Musitó Maggie apartándole los rizos de la frente a Rick descubriendo en el nacimiento del pelo otro corte.- Nos obligó a ir por delante de él mientras disparaba y…

\- Daryl buscó entre los armarios las botellas de alcohol y el botiquín que conservaban con ellos. La mayor parte de los medicamentos ya habían caducado pero la mayoría de lo que habían logrado reunir aún estaba en condiciones de ser usado.

Dejó la botella de vodka sobre la mesa y ayudó a Maggie y Carol a darle la vuelta al ex sheriff para examinar también su espalda. El gesto no terminó de hacerse pues la mirada de todos estaba fija en ese rasgón en la tela de la espalda, tras la cual podía distinguirse con absoluta claridad la marca de un mordisco.

\- Joder…- Escapó de entre sus labios mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la sangre que manaba de la herida abierta, la hinchazón de la piel.- Joder…- Sus dedos no se soltaron del antebrazo de Rick, apretándolo con más fuerza, arrancándole un gemido a su amigo.- Mierda…

Soltó su agarre de Rick y cogió la botella de vodka y la estrelló contra la pared del fondo de la cocina con violencia, salió de la estancia directo hacia la puerta del jardín trasero.

Miró al cielo, abrió la boca pero parecía que el aire no quería entrar en ella, parecía querer rehuirle y alejarse más y más de sus pulmones, ahogándole, asfixiándole.

\- ¡JODER!- Gritó a pleno pulmón encogiéndose sobre mismo lleno de rabia. Su grito reverberó con fuerza en la oscura madrugada.

* * *

Apartó su vista de la ventana y la fijó en la pálida silueta en la cama que dormitaba, saliendo y entrando del sueño febril a la realidad fatídica en la que se encontraba. El sudor cubría su frente, pegando los rizos a su sien y las sábanas al resto de su cuerpo. Las heridas estaban ocultas tras gasas y trozos de tela, pero su final estaba escrito en cada respiración que abandonaba sus pulmones.

Daryl sacó el pulgar de su boca y vio la herida que se había formado en el borde de la uña al mordérsela de forma continua desde hacía horas. El sol ya había salido por el horizonte y la casa estaba sumida en un silencio poco habitual cuando estaban todos en ella. Era el silencio propio del anuncio de un final que ninguno esperaba tener que soportar.

El crujido de la puerta cediendo al ser abierta le hizo erguirse en su asiento, su mirada se encontró con el rostro de Judith. A su espalda, Carl mantenía sus manos en los hombros de su hermana pequeña quien se había rasgado la piel de su labio inferior hasta formar una costra en la herida.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama donde yacía su padre semi-inconsciente. Pensando que querrían estar solos durante unos segundos se levantó de su silla para salir de allí.

\- Quédate.- Le pidió Carl sin mirarle directamente a través del cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.- Quédate.- Repitió en un hilo de voz ayudándole a Judith a sentarse en la orilla del colchón.

La pequeña mano de la niña buscó la de su padre sobre las sábanas y mantas que le cubrían, y la cubrió con las suyas.

Daryl se quedó de pie, la planta de su pie derecho contra la pared en la que se apoyaba, su dedo siendo víctima de nuevo de sus dientes. Escuchó a Carl ahogar un suspiro secándose de forma inmediata una lágrima que había logrado traicionar su semblante casi estoico. El cazador fijó su mirada en la punta de sus botas.

\- ¿No se va a despertar?- Preguntó Judith en un hilo de voz alternando sus ojos claros entre los de su hermano y los de Daryl.

\- Es…- Carl carraspeó y movió su peso de un pie a otro, incómodo.

\- De vez en cuando…- Dijo el menor de los Dixon acercándose a los pies de la cama, intentando echarle un cable a Carl.- Sabe dónde está pero… Pronto no va…

Judith le miró apretando los labios, asintiendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer hasta las manos enlazadas sobre su regazo. Le habían explicado lo que ocurría, le habían contado lo que pasaba cuando uno de esos seres les mordían, pero hasta ese momento nunca había tenido que vivirlo. Y debía ser con su padre.

Daryl masculló una maldición en silencio dándole la espalda a la cama, pasándose la mano por debajo de la nariz deseando ensartar todo su arsenal de flechas en la cabeza del malnacido que le había mordido a Rick. Iba a perder a su hermano. Otra vez.

* * *

La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana bañó su silueta menuda parada en el hueco de la puerta, su mano izquierda sosteniendo su peso sobre el pomo. Aun si no hubiera habido luna aquella noche, podría haber olido las lágrimas desde su colchón.

Sin mediar palabra, Daryl se echó a un lado y levantó la sábana para que pudiera meterse en la cama. Judith cerró la puerta con sigilo y se metió a su lado. Sin pedir permiso, sin que él le negara nada, sin ser capaz de decir palabra alguna ninguno de los dos, la niña se aferró a su camisa con la misma fuerza con la misma energía con la que había entrado en ese mundo. A diferencia de entonces, su grito fue mudo, helándole la sangre, empapándole su pecho desnudo, quemándole las entrañas y escociéndole la vista ahí donde las lágrimas parecían haber encontrado su lugar preferido una vez caída la noche.

Su mano derecha acunó el codo de Judith, sus labios salados por las lágrimas silenciosas y el sudor de haber cavado la tierra para enterrarle, besaron su melena rubia buscando en ese gesto un consuelo que ninguno parecía lograr encontrar. Los dedos de la niña arañaron su pecho, creando pequeños rasguños que acompañarían a la miríada de cicatrices que ya cubrían su piel. Realmente esas no le iban a importar, era una buena forma de llevar el recuerdo de ese fatídico día en su piel. Mejor recordar a su amigo que no al cabrón alcohólico de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué…?- La voz estrangulada de Judith le hizo cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo e intentar secar sus mejillas en su hombro desnudo.

Sabía lo que le preguntaba, sabía qué quería saber, sabía qué necesitaba saber. Pero él no tenía la respuesta, no sabía qué decirle. Muertes como esa, como la de su hermano, la de Hershel, T-Dog, Lori, Andrea, Amy, Jimmy… Nunca llegaba a encontrarles un porqué que las justificara. No quería mentirle, no quería engañarle, no quería…

\- No lo sé…- Confesó con los ojos aún cerrados y la nuca pegada a la almohada deseando que aquella noche terminara, que ese día tocara a su fin de una vez, deseando que aquel día jamás hubiera tenido lugar, llorando por el segundo hermano que aquel jodido mundo se había empeñado en arrebatarlo.- No lo…

Se mordió los labios y sintió el cuerpo de Judith agitarse por el llanto pegado a su pecho, abrazándose con pies y manos a su torso, deseando aligerar su propia pena y deshacerse de la de él. Ambos lloraron en silencio a un padre que creían haber perdido una vez, a un hermano que habían conseguido en ese mundo nefasto, oscuro y cruel.

El alba no tardó en abrazar con los primeros rayos sus cuerpos exhaustos, doloridos y despiertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Dios! No puedo creer que haya pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que actualicé esto, podéis matarme. He tenido la mente absorbida en otras cosas y... No tenía la mente centrada para desviarme por otros derroteros.
> 
> No lo he pasado bien escribiendo este "por qué", la idea la tenía apuntada desde hacía tiempo, ni idea por qué hoy fue el día elegido para escribirlo. Creo que es uno de esos por qué's universales que da igual la edad, siempre están presentes en nuestra vida. 
> 
> Gracias por leer esto y darle una oportunidad. Cualquier comentario como siempre será más que bien recibido. 
> 
> Perdonad mi crueldad en este capítulo...
> 
> Hasta el próximo "Por Qué"


	4. ¿Por qué me miras así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no es una continuación del anterior.
> 
> Los acontecimientos narrados son una pequeña ventana a un futuro alternativo e hipotético en relación a los acontecimientos sucedidos durante gran parte de la segunda mitad de la Cuarta Temporada. Los grupos reunidos no son los mismos reflejados en la pantalla pequeña. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento.

Judith mantenía su mirada perdida en el follaje que rodeaba su nuevo refugio. ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería? No lo sabía con certeza.

Había escuchado esa misma mañana hablar a su padre y a Daryl junto a los demás sobre la posibilidad de quedarse allí a pasar el invierno. El frío comenzaba a avisar de que se acercaba, con noches más frescas instándoles a acurrucarse unos junto a otros bajo las mantas compartiendo el calor. Aquella casa parecía un buen refugio, buenas paredes, posibilidad de fortificarla mejor, abrir quizá algún foso para los mordedores que pudieran llegar a husmear cerca de la casa… Tal vez se convirtiera en su nuevo hogar. El definitivo.

La niña arrugó la nariz mirando el tono plomizo del cielo sobre su cabeza, crispándole el vello de sus brazos a pesar de las capas de ropa que llevaba encima. Se frotó los brazos con energía tras dejar la navaja bien sujeta entre sus piernas encogidas en ese tocón de madera.

Maggie le había contado que seguramente allí antes había un gran roble pero que terminaron cortándolo ante la cercanía de la casa.

Pasó la uña de su dedo índice sobre la corteza sintiendo una ligera punzada de pena al imaginar lo que podría haber llegado a ver si hubiera seguido aquel árbol en pie. Se mordió el labio inferior aprovechando la cortina que le proporcionaba su pelo suelto para mirar hacia el tejado de la casa.

Allí estaba, como siempre que era su guardia, como más de una tarde, mañana o noche en la que terminaba por acompañar a quien fuera en esa tarea. Podía adivinar el mango de la ballesta apoyado contra la chimenea, el fusil entre las piernas dobladas, cargado y preparado para disparar. Sabía que le observaba, como sabía que él intuía sus ojos claros en su figura. No necesitaban mirarse para saber que el otro estaba ahí, un ojo vigilante presto para lo que fuera necesario.

A veces había alguna frase de por medio, un saludo escueto, un mote que quería hacerle enrabietar, un tirón de chaleco al pasar junto a él, un abrazo a su cintura, un silbido. Pero todo eso parecía ser cada vez más escaso, cada vez más complicado de lograr. Empezaba a convertirse en algo extraño cuando ocurría, algo a destacar a la hora de acostarse y recordar lo acontecido ese día.

Judith apartó su mirada clara de la figura del cazador sobre el tejado y volvió a centrarla en el objeto entre sus piernas. Había sido un regalo, de él, cuando era más pequeña. Había escuchado a Glenn decir que un obsequio como ese, antes, habría sido muy mal visto. Pero ahora, el mundo era diferente, los regalos, las fechas, todo, ellos, eran diferentes.

Abrió la navaja y giró la hoja intentando captar los escasos rayos de sol que lograban colarse entre las nubes del cielo encapotado sobre ellos. La hoja estaba impoluta, los rastros de sangre en ella eran prácticamente inexistentes en el mango.

Había aprendido a limpiarla hacía tiempo, él se había encargado de ello. Le había enseñado con calma, sin prisa, con disciplina. Cada movimiento, qué no hacer, cómo evitar cortarse al hacerlo, cómo lanzarla hacia un objetivo, como usarla más allá de cortar y apuñalar con ella. Le había dicho que tenía buenos instintos con la navaja entre los dedos, que… era natural para manejarla. La mirada que portaba entonces Daryl no logró entenderla, no consiguió catalogarla entre todas las emociones y sentimientos que veía desarrollarse entre su familia. O al menos no creía haberla visto en él con ese matiz particular, esa diferencia que marcaba al tenerle a ella delante.

Pasó la yema de su pulgar por el filo sin llegar a cortarse, sabía cómo hacerlo, sabía cómo evitar que rasgara su fina piel.

Alzó la mirada hacia la frondosa línea de árboles sintiendo sus ojos clavados en su espalda, observando, en silencio. Tal y como venía haciendo desde entonces. Tal y cómo se iba acostumbrando a no comunicarse con él.

Quizá debería preguntarle, ir donde él, agarrarle del brazo y… Se mordió la uña del pulgar con la mirada ausente.

\- ¡Jude!- La voz de Beth llegó desde el interior de la casa.

La pequeña se levantó de su asiento y guardó la navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Entró en la casa mirando de soslayo a Daryl quien tras pocos segundos volvió su vista al paisaje que les rodeaba. Aunque hubiera intentado desecharla, Judith volvió a ver en sus ojos un leve eco de aquella mirada en ese instante.

* * *

La noche siguiente Judith escuchó en silencio las respiraciones de su hermano y su padre reverberando entre las cuatro paredes que habían reclamado como su habitación de forma temporal. Aún estaban haciendo pequeños ajustes pero, pronto serían capaces de acomodarse al espacio del que disponían.

La niña apartó las sábanas que la cubrían y cogió la manta que su padre había extendido sobre ella pensando que estaba dormida. Rodeó sus hombros con la tela de cuadros rojos y negros y descalza abandonó la habitación.

Sus pies deslizándose por los suelos de madera eran a penas inaudibles, ni cuando caminó por el pasillo, ni cuando ascendió la escalera de mano colocada para subir al ático. Con cuidado de no pisar la manta mientras ascendía peldaño a peldaño, Judith asomó su rubia cabeza por la trampilla viendo su silueta recortada más allá de la ventana, sobre el tejado. Vio su cabeza volverse hacia el interior.

A pesar de que no llevaba nada encima que pudiera delatarla, sabía que el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad era suficiente para que él supiera quién había decidido hacerle una visita. Sin mediar palabra, para variar en los últimos tiempos, Daryl volvió su vista de nuevo al escenario que rodeaba la casa, asegurándose de que nada, vivo, muerto o resucitado estuviera en la zona.

Judith trepó hasta apoyar los pies en el suelo del ático y se acercó con paso tranquilo hasta la ventana por la que todos salían para realizar su turno de guardia. Se sentó en el marco de madera y sacó los pies al exterior, cubriéndolos rápidamente con la manta.

Esperó en silencio a que se volviera, a que le mirara, a que le mandara de vuelta a su habitación junto a su padre. Pero Daryl no abrió la boca ni dio más muestras de que era consciente de que estaban compartiendo espacio y tiempo a escasa distancia.

La niña mordió uno de los cuatro picos de la manta entre los dientes, sus ojos clavados en la nuca del cazador quien se removió incómodo en su sitio. Sabía que le molestaba que le mirara de esa manera, casi como si no parpadeara, pero en ese momento era la única manera de la que disponía para que él le hablara. Ella no iba a hacerlo, era él el que actuaba más extraño de lo habitual últimamente.

Tras unos minutos más en silencio, Daryl miró por encima de su hombro hacia Judith. Ella se había encargado de encoger sus piernas contra su pecho, cubriendo su cuerpo casi por completo a excepción de su cabeza. Su nariz permanecía hundida entre sus rodillas, sus ojos prestos en los suyos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó en tono suave pero con cierta dureza que no estaba acostumbrada a escucharle usar con ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- La pregunta de Judith provocó que Daryl volviera su vista de nuevo al frente. La niña frunció el ceño y le lanzó una piedrilla acertándole en la nuca.- ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

\- ¿Te acabo de hablar no?- Le dijo él frotándose la nuca sin mirarle.

\- Ya no… me pides que te ayude a limpiar tu ballesta, las flechas…- Comenzó a recitar Judith.- Ya no vienes a la habitación a darme un beso de buenas noches o a… asegurarte de que estoy dormida cuando cambias de guardia.- Daryl se llevó el pulgar a los labios. – Y ahora…

Se había prometido que no iba a llorar, que ya no era una niña pequeña, que podía ser fuerte como su hermano Carl, el tío Glenn… Pero el escozor en sus ojos y esa sensación de ahogo en su garganta daban fe de que no lo estaba logrando por mucho que se hubiera mentalizado.

Judith desvió su mirada hacia sus pies cubiertos por la manta sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por su nariz hasta precipitarse a la tela. Se frotó los ojos con el puño cerrado con fuerza. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Daryl permanecía sentado en el mismo sitio pero con su cuerpo vuelto ligeramente en su dirección.

\- ¿Por qué…?- Judith se mordió el acceso de hipo que intentó escapar de sus labios.- ¿Por qué me miras así, tío Daryl?- Logró decir con voz estrangulada viendo la silueta borrosa del cazador frente a ella.- Yo no…- Agachó la mirada secándosela con la manta, o intentándolo al menos. – Papá siempre me dice que soy buena y… creo que lo soy…- Dijo con cierta inseguridad en su voz.

\- Jude, ¿qué…?- Daryl no terminó la frase sin terminar de comprender cuál era el fin del discurso de la niña hecha lágrimas frente a él.

\- Antes nunca me habías mirado así pero…- Judith se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz, parpadeando con fuerza intentando aclarar su vista. Sus cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de dolor, pena e incomprensión.- ¿Por qué me miras como si… me tuvieras miedo?- La última frase fue a penas un susurro pero Daryl lo escuchó con claridad por encima de la tranquila noche, sintiendo el aliento escaparse de sus pulmones y congelarse a partes iguales.

\- Yo no…- Daryl negó con la cabeza, rascando las uñas de una mano la piel levantada de un rasponazo que tenía en la palma de la otra.

\- ¡No me mientas!- Le increpó ella mirándole airada.- ¡Ya no tengo 4 años para que me mientas y no sepa que lo haces!

\- Judith, baja la voz.- Le dijo en tono autoritario y mirada endurecida. Ella cerró la boca con fuerza, las lágrimas prácticamente ya se habían terminado.- No te tengo miedo.- Aseguró él pausado.- ¿Por qué iba a temerte a ti?- Usó un tono jocoso, disuasorio, uno que ella le había escuchado usar con otros cuando algo le incomodaba.

\- No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.- Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y esperando su respuesta, fuera cual fuera.

Daryl se pasó una mano por el pelo mirándola de soslayo antes de desviar sus ojos hacia la oscuridad. Se humedeció los labios y acarició con la uña del pulgar la culata del arma, de arriba hacia abajo, y vuelta hacia arriba; ordenando sus ideas, pensando bien sus palabras, queriendo decir la verdad sin herir.

\- Judith… Si alguna vez te he mirado…- Tragó grueso.- Como crees que lo he hecho, es porque…- Se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar hablando.- Has crecido mucho últimamente y…- Frunció el ceño.- Me he dado cuenta de…- Miró a la niña envuelta en la manta pensando que estaba equivocado, pero a la vez más convencido que nunca de sus palabras.- No eres mala, Jude, tu padre tiene razón en eso. – Se pasó la yema de los dedos índice y anular por el labio inferior.- Pero eres peligrosa. Más que ninguno.

\- Soy…- Judith le miró confusa, recordando todo lo que le habían dicho durante sus años de existencia.- Sólo soy una… niña.

\- Lo eres, pero no eres una niña al uso.- Negó con la cabeza.- No como las de antes, ni como ninguna que haya logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo como tú en este mundo. Y eso… Te hace peligrosa.

Judith asintió y agachó la cabeza, intentando comprender las palabras de Daryl, quedándose únicamente con la idea de que ya no confiaba en ella, que era como uno de esos hombres que se habían cruzado por el camino y habían terminado con un tiro en la cabeza. Era peligrosa… Era peligrosa…

\- Hey,- le llamó Daryl con suavidad sacándola de sus pensamientos- sé que…- Se quedó callado unos instantes.- Sé que nunca nos harías daño a ninguno.- Judith le miró en silencio, sus ojos de nuevo sobre el tejado en el que se encontraban.- Vuelve a dentro antes de que te enfríes, Judith. Mañana… Mañana necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas.

La pequeña Grimes se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de él, sin darle un beso en la mejilla o susurrarle un buenas noches al oído dándole un abrazo. Él tampoco intentó que lo hiciera.

Se deslizó de nuevo por la ventana hacia el ático y descendió la escalera, peldaño a peldaño, sintiendo que a la par que ese hueco engullía su figura las palabras de Daryl abrían un hueco parecido en sus entrañas.

Sabía que no necesitaba su ayuda, sabía por qué lo decía, y saber eso, dolía aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intenté terminar de escribir esto ayer pero la musa se largó a mitad de faena, quizá no se sentía cómoda con este capítulo. Quién sabe. 
> 
> Hay preguntas que es mejor no hacerlas, por la respuesta o por la reacción que arrancan a la persona a la que van dirigida. A veces la curiosidad es demasiado peligrosa y dañina pero... Sucumbimos a ella igualmente, es parte de nuestra naturaleza humana. 
> 
> Espero que a pesar de la "tensión" descrita entre este par, hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, un review ;)

**Author's Note:**

> La idea para éste primer "Por qué" la saqué de otra que tenía por ahí rondándome la cabeza y con esto encontré la excusa perfecta. Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Muchas gracias si habéis invertido vuestro tiempo en leer esto. Sentíos libres de dejar un comentario con lo que penséis ;)
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
